


Vivid Picture

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Erica Reyes, Background Vernon Boyd - Freeform, Bechdel Test Fail, Dark Character, Drabble, Episode AU: s02e12 Master Plan, Late Night Conversations, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Drabble. A look at how the basement scene in Master Plan might have gone differently. Complete.





	Vivid Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Seeing the electrical sparks emitting from the ropes holding Body and Erica, Stiles looks around.

Spotting the generator, he turns it off before coming over. “Sh.” Starting to undo the ropes around Erica’s wrists, some of the leftover electricity causes him to jump. “Ow!”

“They were trying to warn you,” Gerard says.

Stiles turns around.

The fists hurt, but a smile crosses his face when he hears the howls and sees the two approaching.

“You’re right, I do have a knack for creating a vivid picture, but I doubt mine was as vivid as the one they’re about to create.”


End file.
